


Everybody Wants To Rule The World

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy (2017), The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, O'Connel Descendant, Parent/Child Incest, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Ahmanet wanted to watch the world burn. Flicker away in sparks and ash until it was reborn within her very image. Such a dark thing to imagine, but everybody wants to rule the world. You might as well destroy it before hand.





	Everybody Wants To Rule The World

When Ahmanet awakens there is only darkness.

Darkness and _dust_ and _decay_ and  _rot_. It fills her her mouth that's flesh-long since  _dead_ through the centuries-seems to rip away bit by bit. The very air is different and

 

 

_How much time has gone by?_

 

 

_How many empires have rised just to fall?_

 

 

There are things about this world that is not natural- _not magic_ -just there in existance. Horrid things that she destroys with the very elements of Egypt itself. 

What is left behind shows her just how weak this modern age is. Pieces of metal so easily destroyed, blowing away within the _sand_ and  _sun_ and  _air._ Yet everything that used to be natural is _wrong_.

The sun is hotter,

the sand has things scattered within its fine grains,

and the very _air_  fills her decayed lungs with a vile breath. Cracking and expanding the flesh that has long since dried out thousands of years ago.

 

 

_We were buried to be preserved upon this earth for eternity._

 

 

_We were placed within our tombs to leave behind what we have done and what we have yet to do._

 

 

The first human that she meets is a woman with hair in curls the color of dirt and eyes that mirror the very  _sky_ itself. 

Her name is Elizabeth O'Connel and she speaks of war and  _gods_ _and death._

It leaves her crimson lips, that catch eyes that saw only evil, and Ahmanet  _tasted_ those plump crimson lips just as she once had the ripe fruit of the nile. She  _taste_ and  _craves_ and  _feast_ upon the womans flesh until her screams of  _fear_ twist into that of  _pleasure._

Only the great pyramids witness with the sands of Egypt embrassing the two women.

 

 

 _In the morning,_ _Ahmanet eats the heart of the beautiful woman before her and she promises that the world we be reborn._

 

 

_She thanks her for her sacrifice._

 

 

The world is destroyed in seven days of  _burning_ and  _crushing_ until the land is bare.

For in those seven days a princess who wished to create the world for the  _better_ became the Queen that she was  _created_ to be. 

Darkness and _death_ and  _decay_ still clings to her form and as such is the price for what she has done. 

When a survivor comes, she looks into his eyes, she  _shows him_ why everyone upon this earth deserves this. 

 

 

_Do you wish to see what I have seen?_

 

 

_You will-_

 

 

_When I-_

 

 

_Kill-_

 

 

_You-_

 

 

Decay cannot give life and neither can Ahmanet, yet an evil was born from the place that Elizabeth had gave her _life._

A creature that is Ahmanet-that is  _Elizabeth-_ one of blood and  _decay._ With the body of Ahmanet and the  _eyes_ of Elizabeth.

 

 

_She names him_ _Khepri._

 

 

_For he is Rebirth and he is Creation._

 

_He-_

 

 

_Is-_

 

 

_Hers-_

 

 

His body is _decayed_ and  _pale_ and  _marked_ with eyes of the very sky itself. Eyes filled with the life that Elizabeth had  _died_ to give. 

For he is _Rebirth and the very new world for which they walk upon,_

and he is  _Creation and the symbol of what Ahmanet has done._

When the darkness falls with the passing of the sun she takes Khepri to his place along the sands of the pyramid and she  _takes_ him. Kissing upon his lips and tasting the very  _life_ that had once walked upon this earth. Flashes of what once  _was_ and what has come to  _pass_ crosses upon her mind just as the very same ___taste_ of Elizabeth matches _him._ For he is _their_ fruit and as such Ahmanet intends to taste  __ _all_ of him.

 

 

_For Ahmanet had burned the world-destroyed it upon its very foundation-_

 

_For_ _Khepri will be by her side as they begin to a new-their next conqure placed towards that for which harbors evil and decay-_

 

_The Underworld will soon follow._


End file.
